


Fun Day at Lanikai Beach

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Florida, Hawaii, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Kagami fantasies about a big dark hunk of beef while at work. ONE-SHOT!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fun Day at Lanikai Beach

It was a beautiful day on Lanikai Beach as Kagami Taiga was busy being the lifeguard. It was a summer job that he needed in order to pay for school. He has recently graduated high school and will be attended the University of Southern California in the fall. "Do you know where I can get some tanning oil?"

Kagami looked down from his lifeguard post upon hearing the question and found a stunning stud at the bottom. A mere ten feet below Kagami was a majestically muscled dark skinned, blue haired male, boasting firm washboard abs and rock-hard pecs. Kagami looked down in amazement as he checked out the rest of the stud's dark body, his buff toned biceps and forearms, his defined thigh muscles and tight calves. Kagami got his gaze stuck in the dark skinned stud's defining feature, his swelling bulge positioned tight inside his navy-blue speedo. Kagami turned his eyes to the hunk's dark blue eyes and observed his high cheekbones and stunning face.

"Do I have to ask you again?" asked the man slightly irritated.

"Ohh howzit brah (how are you)? I mean, no, no, you don't have to ask me again," Kagami staggered with his reply because his eyes had once again dropped down to the hunk's hot basket. His circled his eyes from the stud's bottom abs to the tops of his thighs and then focused directly on his dick as best he could through the tight speedo.

"Well, then, where can I get some tanning oil?" asked the hunk. This time he tried to sound impatient but gave a smile that indicated that he liked the attention Kagami was giving him.

Kagami realized he had been caught looking and was a bit embarrassed as he replied, "Ummm, bumbai (in good time) but let me show you." Kagami then began to descend down the lifeguard post to the stud. However, he soon realized his boner had sprung up while he was staring at the hunk. He tried to conceal his cock, which as also tightly bound inside a speedo, by turning his torso away from the hunk as he climbed down the post. He saw the stud stood 6'3, same height as him.

As he was doing so he noticed that the pool was empty and so was the deck, it seemed impossible for three o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. Usually there would be hundreds of people in the people or sunning on the deck but there wasn't a soul to be found save him and the piece of eye candy in front of him.

Having done all he could as he descended the ladder, Kagami's boner was somewhat calm by the time he reached the bottom. After he stepped off the ladder he turned around and found himself face to face with the stud. Neither of them said anything at first and Kagami could feel the hunk's hot breath blow against his nose as they looked deeply in each others' eyes. They stared without speaking or moving for what seemed like an eternity to Kagami. Finally, Kagami broke the ice.

"Ummm, I think the tanning oil would be over in the lifeguard office, bruddah" said Kagami uneasily. "Follow me." And with that he began walking towards the lifeguard office.

"Oh and since we've been talking this long, my name is Daiki Aomine. But everyone just calls me Aomine." said the dark stud.

"Sweet. My name is Taiga Kagami. Are you kama'aina?"

"Huh?"

"That answers that question. Kama'aina means resident of Hawaii. So where you from?"

"Florida. Boca Raton to be exact."

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Kagami mentally slapped himself for asking a rhetorical question.

"Ehhh just enjoying the beaches, doing my surfing thing. Hawaii is the ultimate surf spot in the world.

"Dat is true, brah. So are you 18 too?"

"Yep just graduated high school. Boca Raton Community High School. I'm going to the University of Florida studying electrical engineering."

"Hey just like me! Except at the University of Southern California."

"Cali's so overrated. Plus the beaches are nothing like Florida and Hawaii."

"I suppose that's true. The best beaches in LA can't compare to Oahu. Can I ask: Daiki is a Japanese name but you don't look Japanese."

"My dad was born in Japan and my mom in Haiti. Yet I was born and raised in South Florida. Learned to surf when I was 6."

"We Hawaiians learn at 4. And before you ask I'm a Kepani aka local Japanese."

"Cool, so is it true that you Hawaiians eat spam everyday?"

"Oh yes. Very true. Now let's get dat tanning oil."

After he had gone several paces he looked back and saw that Aomine was not following he stopped.

"I said the da kine tanning oil would be over here, follow me." Kagami said this but Aomine remained in place. Kagami waited a few seconds and tried again,

"Dis way, c'mon braddah."

Aomine just kept a silent gaze on his face and looked directly at Kagami. Kagami was getting nervous and didn't know what to do. He walked over to Aomine and put himself back in front of him, face to face.

"I must have misunderstood you," said Kagami, "I thought dat-"

Before Kagami could finish the Floridian stud had his mouth on Kagami's lips. Kagami was startled and jumped back but Aomine had wrapped his hands around Kagami's back and was holding him tight. Kagami tried to wiggle from his's grasp but could not. He closed his mouth but Aomine still pressed his lips hard against Kagami's mouth, hoping to penetrate Kagami's lips with his tongue. Aomine, however, noticed the resistance and stopped, bring his mouth away from Kagami's lips. He still kept his hands on Kagami's shoulders, but backed away so that he could stare Kagami directly in the eyes.

Kagami, previously in a fit of craziness, was calmed by the smooth gaze of Aomine. Kagami stopped squirming in Aomine's grasp and focused all his attention on Aomine's piercing stare. The two just stood together, speechless. Kagami began to relax his tense muscles and soon he felt the warmth of Aomine's hands on his shoulders. Aomine slid his hands down Kagami's arms and let them fall to his sides.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were straight," said Aomine, soundly genuinely disappointed.

Upon hearing this Kagami panicked, he wasn't straight at all. He realized then that by his wild reaction to Aomine's invitation he had given the handsome dark skinned hunk the wrong signal. He fretted over what to do. He couldn't believe he had just denied the beautiful brown body that was standing before him. As he surveyed Aomine he had just turned down he began to notice his sexy features yet again. Kagami found himself staring at Aomine's bulge yet again, only this time he made a point of doing it, he was trying to show the tourist that he was very, very interested in what he had to offer. Kagami composed himself and replied to Aomine, who had by then stepped a few feet away from Kagami.

"Listen, mainlander" said Kagami trying to sound seductive as he walked close to Aomine," I like what you've got to offer, just don't be so kine surprising next time. We here on the aina (land) like to be straightforward."

A wave of relief came over Aomine's face. Kagami watched as the hunk's expression went from fear to relief and then to seduction again. There was a pause as the hunk recomposed himself and prepared to take another pass at Kagami.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your red speedo was driving me crazy, I had to have you," Aomine said honestly.

"Who said you couldn't have me, popolo (black person)?" said Kagami as he pressed his lips to Aomine's welcoming mouth. The two locked lips passionately and Kagami slipped his tongue in Aomine's mouth. As they worked their lips forcefully Kagami moved his hands around the hunk's back. As he did so he noticed that even Aomine's back muscles were well defined. He began drifting his hands up and down Aomine's brown back as they flicked each others' tongues in ecstasy. Aomine did the same to Kagami, moving his hands all over Kagami's back, messaging his cavernous muscles.

As they embraced each other Kagami began to feel a strange bumping sensation as his hard abs rubbed against the hunk's washboard abs. Their six-packs bumped as the individual muscles slid over each other. Kagami tried to stiffen his six-pack to intensify the sensation. The hard muscles rubbing against each other were warming the two studs' flesh. Kagami looked down and watched in awe as his stomach swayed back and forth against Aomine's abs. It came to Kagami that both he and Aomine had the same physique, only different skin color.

Just as their abs rolled over each other, their pecs did as well. Kagami saw his two meaty pecs slid across the Aomine's as he swayed his abs. He felt a strong sensation as his nipple moved across the Floridian's warm brown skin and flicked against his own nipple. Kagami tried to maneuver himself so that his nipple kept hitting Aomine's nipples.

Not before the Kagami felt his huge boner take form inside his dark red speedo. His speedo barely contained his massive cock; Kagami's cock was positioned completely sideways inside his speedo so that it did not pop out, though if it did Kagami would not have minded. Kagami quickly took his attention off his chest and began arching his back far enough back so that his hard cock was the object in contact with Aomine's body. In doing so Kagami felt his hot dick touch Aomine's boner which was inside his own navy-blue speedo. Kagami gyrated enough to get an amazing sensation from the friction between their cocks.

"Oh god, your cock is fucking kine hard," said Kagami slowly.

"Your huge shaft is what is giving this huge hard-on," replied Aomine.

The two continued rubbing the shafts along each other. Kagami pulled his hands from Aomine's back and placed his palms flat on the Floridian's pecs and began rubbing his smooth chest, Aomine did the same.

"You are so fucking hot, your body is so tight. You're a real kahuna, brah" said Kagami.

"Oh, fuck yeah, rub my fucking perfect brown muscles. I want you to feel how hot I am," said the popolo man in ecstasy.

"Your pecs are perfect, and so are mine, so rub them like a good moke (tough guy)," ordered Kagami. With that the stud began rubbing the Kagami even more vigorously and began pinching his nipples.

"Don't stop, you're making me so hot," moaned Kagami.

"I won't stop because your body is driving me crazy," said Aomine.

"I want to feel all of you, brah" Kagami begged.

"Oh you will, and I'm gonna feel every sweet inch of your body too," replied Aomine.

After saying that the Floridian began to kneel down in front of Kagami. Kagami, who was getting worked up by the hot foreplay, seemed slightly startled as the stud made his move. The Florida stud kept his hands on Kagami's abs as he moved down his body to the ground.

"Are you gonna such my dick, you da kine piece of kane?" asked Kagami.

"What?" asked Aomine.

"Nothing! Just suck my hot Hawaiian dick, mainlander!"

"I'm gonna make you scream, you fucker. You're gonna moan so hard when I get on your cock." Aomine got hotter and hotter as the dirty talk went on.

"Are you gonna make me cum?" asked Kagami. "Am I gonna cum inside your mouth, brah?"

"I'll only make you cum in my mouth if you can cum again inside my ass," demanded Aomine.

"I'll cum in your mouth, den your ass, and den your mouth again, brown haole."

By then Aomine had situated his face right in front of Kagami's slid his hands around Kagami and put them on his lower back. From there he slid his hands down on Kagami's ass which was wrapped in the tight navy-blue speedo. He began to squeeze Kagami's beefy Hawaiian ass but then Kagami flexed his ass muscles and Aomine was left with nothing but tight muscle in his hands. So then the hunk moved his hands to the top of the speedo and slipped his fingertips inside. He slowly worked most of his hands inside and then began pulling the elastic fabric down over Kagami's butt.

As he yanked the speedo down in the back it began pulling down in the front. It slowly slid until Aomine could see Kagami's red pubes, which were contrasted against his smooth tanned, hairless abs and chest. The speedo had hard time sliding over Kagami's erect 13 inch dick so Aomine had to stick two fingers in the front of the speedo to slip it over the hard cock before him.

Aomine stopped pulling after Kagami's dick was freed and he left the speedo around the very top of Kagami's thick, massive thighs. Kagami didn't notice that because he was staring down, admiring his thirteen inch kielbasa which had just been freed from his constrictive speedo. His kiwi sized nuts were still partially in his speedo but his quickly shifted a little to from the bottom of his nutsack from the speedo.

Aomine was greatly pleased by the huge dick which had sprung up before him. He looked at it with wide eyes before doing anything. Of all his years of banging men, he has never seen a guy with a package as big as Kagami's.

"Hey okole (butt bitch), suck my fucking dick!" yelled Kagami.

"This dick?" said Aomine flicking the massive cock so that it flopped hard against Kagami's lower abs.

"U'i (yes), dat one, and suck good. I want to feel your da kine tongue movin' round lot on my cockhead, maopopo (understand)?"

"You fucking Hawiian asshole, you're gonna cum so much when I'm finished with your dick," boasted Aomine.

"Shoots, moke, den make me cum," Kagami requested.

With that behind them Aomine went to work. He immediately as much of Kagami's cock as he could in his mouth and began sucking on it forcefully.

"Uhhhhhh, yeahhhhhh," moaned Kagami.

Aomine continued working on the cock in his mouth, not moving his mouth or the hard cock, just sucking on it like a Popsicle. He didn't even use his tongue, he only sucked like he was trying to suck a thick milkshake through a thin straw.

"Ahhh, da kine, ahhhh!"

Aomine continued the same routine for a minute and then began to get wild. He suddenly began bobbing his head over the large cock quickly, taking it in all the way from its head to its hairy base. Aomine was working hard as the tip of Kagami's cock slammed the back of his throat.

"You're a da kine little dick sucker, braddah," said Kagami, taking a moment of comic relief. "I hope I didn't broke da mouth."

Aomine didn't seem to hear, he kept working Kagami's thick dick. After taking his whole dick for a little bit, the Floridian just focused on the top half of Kagami's swelling cock. Kagami moaned uncontrollably as the sensation from the fast paced sucking took control of him. Aomine went from halfway up the hard dick with his mouth open to the very tip of the Hawaiian's dick where he closed his lips, then back down again.

"Oh Pele, Boom kanani! (Fuck yeah!) Hana hou (again)! Keep doing dat," begged Kagami.

Aomine looked up and smiled at Kagami, not understanding half of what he's saying.

"C'mon, work dat tongue on my cockhead. I wanna cum in your mouth, " said Kagami.

Kagami couldn't believe what was happening. He looked down again to see the same muscular stud working his hard cock to perfection. It seemed impossible.

Kagami put his right hand on the hunk's head and gripped his blue hair with his fingers.

"I'm gonna show you how we do in the islands, okole."

With that Kagami began pumping the Aomine's head up and down on his hard cock.

Aomine seemed to have a different plan for Kagami's cock and he fought Kagami's hand to stabilize his head. Once his head had stopped bobbing, Aomine grabbed the base of Kagami's hard dick and flicked the tip of his dick with his tongue. Kagami dropped his head back upon feeling Aomine's wet tongue slide across his cockhead.

"Azright, if that's wat you wanna do," Kagami said.

Aomine continued to work on the very tip of Kagami's dick vigorously.

"Ohhhh, I'm about to cum, get ready fo my choke jizz in your mouth," Kagami said.

Hearing this, Aomine took all of Kagami's dick in his mouth and began pumping it hard. Kagami, who was not expecting the sudden explosion of force, could not contain himself when the stud from Boca Raton picked up the pace.

"Fuck, Uncle!" screamed Kagami as he jizzed in the hunk's mouth.

But Aomine didn't move his mouth or stop sucking at all. He kept sucking just as hard as before.

"Can you feel my choke jizz in your mouth? How does it taste? Is it ono?" asked Kagami.

Aomine said nothing.

"You must really like my dick you okole, I'm done cumming but you haven't stopped sucking," Kagami stated.

After Kagami said that Aomine moved his mouth off Kagami's dick and moved it back from his crotch. He then looked up at Kagami and, without saying anything, he swallowed all the jizz in his mouth as Kagami watched.

"Ohhh, that makes me so fucking hot," moaned Kagami.

Kagami watched the dark stud as he finished off his cum. Aomine then stood up and moved directly in front of Kagami, not saying a word. He began deeply staring at Kagami. Kagami didn't know what to think of the deep gaze of Aomine and began to feel uneasy, he could feel his dick going limp.

"I wanna fuck you," said Aomine.

"Aight den," said Kagami, not skipping a beat.

"Get on the ground," Aomine calmly ordered.

Kagami wasn't sure what was about to happen but he obeyed nonetheless.

"On your hands and knees," he ordered.

Kagami obeyed and once he was in position he turned his head to see what was about to happened behind him. His speedo was already off his ass, exposing his sweet asshole. Kagami knew something was about to happen. Kagami suddenly felt the Aomine's big black dick, still inside the speedo, lodge itself in his ass crack.

"Do you like the way that feels, you Hawaiian shithead?" asked the hunk.

" I want you to fuck me real good, brah."

"I'm gonna be your kahuna, and you're gonna grant all my wishes, understood?"

"Rajah dat (Okay)," responded Kagami. Aomine swears he needs a dictionary.

"Good," said Aomine and then he grabbed something Kagami couldn't see from behind him.

Suddenly Kagami felt cool lotion being slapped on his asshole. Aomine was putting lube all over Kagami's asshole.

"What's goin' on back there?" asked Kagami with a smile.

He said nothing. Kagami all of a sudden felt a hot cock slip into his asshole.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Aomine began vigorously pumping Kagami's ass.

"You're an da kine fucker, brah" said Kagami.

"Kagami"

"My dick feels great in your Hawaiian ass."

"Kagami!"

"I want to fee-"

"Kagami! WAKE UP, HUPO (Stupid)!"

Kagami suddenly woke up atop his lifeguard tower to find himself being shaken by his boss.

"Kagami, there are over fifty people in that ocean and you're up hear sleeping. What da fuck is this?" demanded his boss. A portly Filipino man in an Hawaiian shirt (the normal attire) and shorts with slippahs (sandals).

"Sorry, Uncle Cardenas," Kagami said, highly disoriented.

"Sorry won't save us from a da kine lawsuit, Kagami, just don't no happen again."

"Yes, sir."

Uncle Cardenas began climbing down the ladder and Kagami began looking across the ocean at the multitude of people in the water. He noticed his cock was rock hard in his red speedo, he sighed in relief that his boss hadn't seen his hard dick. He soon began scoping the crowds for hot guys in speedos to fantasize about. As he shot glances around the pool his eyes met the eyes of a hot guy in a tight speedo. He was startled at first and become even more nervous as the guy approached the lifeguard tower. He cupped his hands and called to Kagami, who was watching his ever move. He was slightly taller than Kagami and had green hair and glasses.

"Your dick gets pretty hard when you sleep."

Kagami blushed uncontrollably.

"Meet me at this address at ten tonight," he said as he handed Kagami a slip of paper.

Kagami took the paper and watched the green haired walk off, flaunting his muscular ass as he strutted back to his chair. Kagami couldn't believe what was becoming of his lazy summer day.


End file.
